Marca
by TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji odiava a marca estúpida em seu pescoço e o idiota de cabelos verdes responsável por ela.


No primeiro dia, ele _amou_ a marca...quer dizer, o ato que gerou a mesma, pois ainda não tinha conhecimento de sua existência. Zoro trilhou toda a extensão de seu pescoço com sua boca molhada, deixando rastros de saliva enquanto depositava beijos por cada centímetro da pele clara. Beijou seu pomo de Adão proeminente e agarrou de supetão a carne mais próxima para sugar entre seus lábios. A sucção clareou qualquer pensamento de sua cabeça e Sanji esqueceu completamente de que aquilo com certeza deixaria uma marca.

No segundo dia, ele tomou um susto e ficou tão avermelhado quanto a marca que agora ostentava no pescoço. Suspirou e praguejou em voz alta, os palavrões ecoando no apartamento solitário. Aquele Marimo não conseguia passar uma porra de uma noite sem deixar uma marca _odiosa_. Às vezes nem era culpa do retardado, mas sim de sua pele impecavelmente alva que insistia em ficar marcada por uma mera pressão que fosse. Mas dessa vez ele sabia que não havia sido à toa, já que seu corpo ainda insistia em reagir positivamente à lembrança da boca voraz do idiota em sua garganta na noite passada. Zoro teve a sorte de ir trabalhar cedo, se não seu bom dia teria sido um belo chute nos dentes. Ainda bem que eles só conseguiam se encontrar uma vez por semana, caso contrário andaria todos os dias parecendo que foi espancado, se dependesse do idiota. O hematoma estava dolorido e ele ficou um tempo encarando a marca no espelho, como se pudesse removê-la com o olhar. Amanhã era segunda-feira e precisaria estar no restaurante, por isso resolveu dar uma olhada na internet em alguns métodos de remoção. O primeiro que ele encontrou foi um método chamado "speed healing" cujo primeiro passo era "Pare de usar produtos de tabaco". Ele revirou os olhos e fechou o computador, mal tendo lido a metade do parágrafo que criticava seu hábito de fumar. Tentou observá-la de vários ângulos diferentes ao longo do dia, a cada vez que passava pelo banheiro entrava para dar uma olhada no espelho, um sorriso escapando no canto da boca quando via o contraste da marca vermelha em sua pele nívea. No fim, se conformou e resolveu deixar como estava... É... Não parecia tão ruim.

No terceiro dia, ele definitivamente _odiava_ a marca. Acordou tarde, mal se arrumou e quase não chegou a tempo de começar os preparos do café-da-manhã no Baratie. Detestava se atrasar, se gabava sempre de sua pontualidade impecável, e mais ainda detestava aparecer em público desleixado, o que para ele era qualquer estado abaixo de perfeito. Mas os turnos da manhã sempre eram os mais difíceis para o chef, que passava a madrugada acordado. Chegou esbaforido na cozinha e rapidamente tomou seu posto, executando com fluidez suas tarefas matinais. Sentiu os olhares perfurando seu corpo e se amaldiçoou novamente pelo atraso. As horas foram passando e os olhares pareciam continuar a persegui-lo, as risadinhas alcançando seus ouvidos. Então, em tom de deboche, Carne perguntou se ele teve um bom final de semana. Oh. Afobadamente alcançou a primeira frigideira vazia que encontrou e deu uma olhada em seu pescoço no aço reluzente. Ela havia adquirido uma coloração horrorosa. Um roxo medonho que fazia com que ela se parecesse com uma enorme barata cascuda pousada em seu pescoço. Sanji passou o dia enfurnado na cozinha, o que não era do seu feitio. Geralmente ele adorava ir ao salão, como a borboleta sociável que ele é, mas por causa da marca odiosa ele dispensou as conversas com os clientes e os flertes com as donzelas. De vez em quando, a cada objeto espelhado, ele torcia o pescoço para dar uma olhada em sua pele horrivelmente marcada, amaldiçoando baixinho o idiota de cabelos verdes culpado por aquilo. Nesse dia ele ignorou todas as mensagens de Zoro como punição silenciosa.

No quarto dia, a marca incomodou menos. Isso porque Sanji usou uma gola rolê para o trabalho, a fim de evitar risadagem e comentários desnecessários. Ele tocava na marca compulsivamente e sentia o músculo ainda dolorido. A dor era um lembrete da existência da marca, e ele ainda sentia _ódio_ dela. A marca estúpida o fez lembrar-se do idiota e ele se sentiu estúpido por pensar no idiota. Mas mesmo assim mandou uma mensagem perguntando como havia sido seu dia.

No quinto dia ela resolveu o irritar menos. A cor melhorou, o roxo se dissolveu em um azulado mais suave e menos "sofri agressão doméstica", a dor já quase inexistente. Pegava-se abaixando a gola para dar uma olhada na marca com certa frequência, como se pra ter certeza que ainda estava lá, cravada em sua pele como uma afirmação de possessão e _ódio_ silenciosos.

No sexto dia, ele respirava aliviado enquanto a marca já dizia adeus se tornando de um tom amarelado. Nesse dia ele também _odiou_ a marca. A coloração era doentia, uma mistura de amarelo com verde que manchava sua pele perfeitamente pálida. Sanji continuava a tocar repetidamente na marca durante o dia, embora já não houvesse nem sinal da dor. Trocou mensagens com Zoro à noite toda, mas ainda ignorava suas ligações.

No sétimo dia, ela havia desaparecido por completo. Mas Sanji ainda tateava o local da marca. E ele ainda a _odiava_. Ou melhor, se odiava por odiar a ausência dela. Como diabos alguém pode sentir falta de algo tão inconveniente, irritante e completamente enfurecedor? E riu de nervoso ao pensar que era exatamente sua relação com o homem exasperante com quem há alguns meses dividia a cama. Talvez essa fosse a razão de estar ao mesmo tempo ressentindo e pavoneando sua marca possessiva em seu pescoço.

Seu expediente acabou cedo e ele finalmente parou de ignorar as ligações de Zoro, então eles voltaram à sua dinâmica usual de risadas, flertes e insultos. No metrô, a caminho de seu apartamento eles ainda estavam na mesma chamada. Zoro era absolutamente irritante e o provocara durante o tempo todo.

"Você é insuportável, sabia?" Sanji disse suspirando dramaticamente.

"Sabe o que é isso?" Zoro perguntou de um jeito brincalhão.

"Hn" Sanji estava curioso pela resposta, mas não queria morder a isca completamente.

O telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos e Sanji quase quebrou o silêncio, até que Zoro proferiu rapidamente num tom nervoso:

"Eu te _odeio_. Só que ao contrário. Acho que é mais fácil assim."

"Também acho. E eu também... Te _odeio_."

No oitavo dia, ele inconsequentemente deixou Zoro capturar a pele da sua garganta com os dentes mais uma vez. E durante a semana ele certamente _odiaria_ a marca e o autor dela. Só que ao contrário.


End file.
